Patent Document 1 describes a technology related to an IC card which includes a contact type communication interface (contact communication interface) and a non-contact type communication interface (non-contact communication interface) and is capable of simultaneously communicating with two apparatuses using the respective communication interfaces. This IC card determines whether a command is received from the contact communication interface or from the non-contact communication interface, and generates a response message in accordance with a communication interface. For example, the IC card can generate two public key certificates (response messages). A first public key certificate is transmitted using the contact communication interface and is used in a relatively narrow range. On the other hand, a second public key certificate is transmitted using the non-contact communication interface which causes less damage when the certificate is misused.